superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emoji Movie Credits
Full credits for The Emoji Movie. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents a Sony Pictures Animation film Closing "THE EMOJI MOVIE" Directed by Tony Leondis Produced by Michelle Raimo Kouyate, p.g.a. Screenplay by Tony Leondis & Eric Siegel and Mike White Story by Tony Leondis & Eric Siegel T.J. Miller James Corden Anna Faris Maya Rudolph Steven Wright Jennifer Coolidge Christina Aguilera Sofia Vergara Sean Hayes Rachael Ray Jeff Ross Jake T. Austin Tati Gabrielle and Sir Patrick Stewart as "Poop" Co-Producer John Kreidman Associate Producer Theresa Bentz Music by Patrick Doyle Editor William J Caparella Production Designer Carlos Zaragoza Visual Effects Supervisor David Alexander Smith Art Directors Ryan Carlson Dean Gordon Character Designer Tony Siruno Head of Story Mark Sperber Additional Sequences Directed by Conrad Vernon Head of Layout James Williams Senior Animation Supervisor Sacha Kapijimpanga Music Supervisor Jojo Villanueva Supervising Animators Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Michael Kimmel Francois F. Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Nick Starcevic Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Michael Muir Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Keith Anthony Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Dave Boat John Cramer EG Daily Debi Derryberry Terri Douglas Keith Ferguson Jess Harnell Amy Hill Gordon James John Kassir Josh Keaton Phil LaMarr Mona Marshall Scott Menville Max Mittelman Laraine Newman Alicyn Packard Paul Pape Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore Jessika Van Diamond White Debra Wilson Matthew Wood Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Story APM Rosemary Reese Story Artists Ian Abando Didier Ah Koon Bryan Andrews Everett Downing, Jr. Steven Fonti Frank Forte Patrick Harpin Anthony Holden Jim Kammerud Diana Kidlaied Jorgen Klubien John Nevarez Shawn Palmer Patrick Pakula Lyndon Ruddy Mike Smukavic Chong Suk Lee Miles Thompson Scott Underwood Erik Weise Art Art Department APM Adam Brown Character Design Andy Bialk Brayden Kowalczuk Andre Medina Omar Smith Shannon Tindle Visual Development Betsy Bauer David Bleich Alexander Cho Joey Chou Akiko Crawford Wendell Dalit Yuhki Demers Alexandre Diboine Seonna Hong Aurora Jimenez Yashar Kassai Michael Kurinsky Joty Lam Ignacio Fernandez Maroto Jason Merck Lizzie Nichols Travis Ruiz Naveen Selvanathan J. Michael Spooner Clayton Stillwell Justin K. Thompson Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Modelers Yo Han Bang YeenShi Chen Morgane Delcourt Helen Duckworth Lorena Garcia Romero Richard Gysler Yu-Cheng Huang Shinya Ishii Yea Ji Lee Maritza Louis Andrea Matamoros Adrien Montero Ryan Saper Josef Swift Jhoan Videl Pedroza Modeling Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Character Setup Character Setup Lead Joshua DiCarlo Character Setup TDs Paolo Dominici Jason Doss Enoch Ihde Vadim Kiyaev Sascha Kremers Arturo Martin Camargo JQ Park William Petruccelli Brad Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Terrence Robertson-Fall Javier Solsona Graham Sukhiani Layout Rough Layout Lead Ben Nelson Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Scott Armstrong Vanessa Blair May Chow Fred Peci-Evesque Letia Katherine Lewis Randolph Lizarda Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Brian Walters Animation Animators Claire Are Kiran Jay Babla David Badgerow Jessica Bartoshewski Samer Bayoumi Maude Beaumier-Breton Guillaume Belanger Julie Bernier Gosselin Patrice Berube Aditi Bhandari Simon Zizan Black Dave Blais Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Jason Thomas Campbell Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Frederic Classen Scott Dace Sergio G. Dias Zvi Simcha Eaton Avner Engel Mike Feil Fernando Franco Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Joe Gearing Robin George Ryan Gong Tote Gonzalez David Han Rhys Hanan David Herfindahl Victor Hernandez Gomez Nathan Hibberd Min Hong Andrew Hudec Soh-I Jeong Ricardo Jost Resende Rishi Kaul Eileen Kearney Hyesook Kim Magnolia Ku Lea Rohini Kumar Matt Kummer Minseok Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Robert Lehman Yuri Kronsfoth Lementy Daniel C Lindsay Adrien Soyty Liv Michael Loeck Dave Mah Ina Marczinczik Jason Martinsen Sianoosh Nasiriziba Kevin Hoa Nguyen Steve Oh Luke Osborne Paul Pammesberger Sang Uk Park Stephanie Parker Florian Parrot Olga Parshina Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Rebecca Perez Stodolny Sean Ari Peterson Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Wesley Plongisuan Ali Pournassari Daniel Pozo Eddie Prickett Catherine Racette Jose Salomon Ramirez Salinas Dylan Reid Olivier Renard Humberto Rosa Philip Rudolph Marcelo Sakai Carles Salvany Adam Sarophim Nathaniel Saunders Matt Shepherd David W.R. Shepstone Emma Shih Anand Somasundaran Hiroya Sonoda Jason Spilchak Shay Stone Cesar Tafoya Bobby Taylor Shinoj T J Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Roberto Tifi Juan Mi Vadell John Vassallo Gregory Verreault Laurent Wach Ryo Wakasugi Harrison Chaotang Wang Jane Jing Wang David Wesch Michael Wilson Jason Woodroff Jimmy Wu Mitchell Yager Jackson Yeoh Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay • Jocelyne Ward Pipeline Pipeline Lead Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Pipeline TDs Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Pritish Dogra Mary Elise Elam Jiang Han Jonghwan Hwang Kate Nagy Luiz Philippe Moreira Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting Artists James Carson Luke Heathcock James H. Park Joe Viola Larry Weiss Israel Yang Lighting & Compositing Artists Brian Adams Laide Agunbiade Barry Andres Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Ken Ball Lynn Basas Ian Beresford Alex Betancourt Nacho Blasco Dominguez Chantell Brown Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Ho Pong Terry Chan Kathy Chi Kelly Christophers Mei Chu Bertrand Cordier Alex Corll Christian Raymond Cunningham Stephanie Cushing Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P Dean Thomas DesJardins Tarek Elaydi James Fetter Anuar Figueroa Casillas Luca Fiorentini Kaitlyn Fox Francois Gendron Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Javier Gonzalez Alonso Natalie Greenhill Natalia Gubareva Harry Gundersen Martin Hall Mohanned Hassan John Helton Ivy Ho Kyle Humphrey Neil Jianoran Oth Khotsimeuang Matthew Kiefer Jason Koh Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Yong min Luke Lee Min Hyung Lee Lilia Qiang Liao Mickael Mandonnet Kevin McDonald Miriam Melzi Nick Naugle Chadwick Orr Viviana Palacios Scott Palleiko Bekah H Park Alexis Peraste Jean Philip Edwin Poon Frank Ritlop Roman Robbins Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Lorenzo Serran Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Sega Shieh Geri Smith Bo Struye Julien Stuart-Smith Daniel Sunwoo Prapanch Swamy Brett Swanson Sarah M Sweeney Ka Yaw Tan Martin Tardif Fatema Tarzi Ryan Todd Marc Toscano Ryan Tulloch Oleksandr Vozniuk Mark A. Wilson Ian KH Woo Emily Yang Mona Yuan Michael Zhang Yi Zhao Lighting Coordinators Gail J. Carter Tia Keri Gillian MacLeod Kimberley Station Claire Sun Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor David Allen Effects Animation Leads Charley Carlat David Gary Daniel La Chapelle Chris Messineo Yuri Rudakov Effects Animators Romain Besnard Oscar Castillo Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Dipankar Goswamy Andrew Hofman Dmitriy Kolesnik Oleksandr Loboda Filippo Maccari Alex Manita Helena Masand Srdjan Milosevic Stephanie Molk Stephen Paschke Vishal Patel Gunnar Radeloff Erika Salatiello Varot Wanithanont Effects Animation Coordinator Nadia Lohan Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Brian D Casper Character Effects Artists Arturo Aguilar Janice Lew Hitesh Chikate Man-Louk Chin Denil George Chundangal Amandine Claude I-Chia Hsu Jeffrey Martin Lucy Maxian Noah Peterson Bruno Tornisielo Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Character Effects Coordinator Cynthia Potvin Matte Painting Matte Paint Supervisor Daniel Canfora Matte Painters Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Katherine Laflamme Mohd Faizal Owen Rohu Tomer Rousso Monique Williams Asuha Yasuda Look Development Look Development Artists David Conlon Thomas Devorsine Stefano Di Noia Dale Drummond Kimberley Liptrap Will McCrate Adele Ng Pierre Pages Hannah Sherman Jimmy Valladao Tyquane Wright Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Painters Emily Belanger Sandy Tie Dong Patti Gomes Conrad Bowen Ho Susan Kornfeld Jiyoung Lee Hee-Chel Nam Hayyim Sanchez Rakesh Sandhu Jeremy Sikorski Production Resource Management Lead PST Laura Kasian PSTs Olga Cherkasskaya Krisha Iquin Jonathan Nelson Angel Orlando Christopher Qualizza Jena Quiben Dylan James Rimmer Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Yiotis Katsambas Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Andrea Arghinenti Valerie Bernard Xinling Chen Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Michael Dolan Scott Englert Kasra Faghihi Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Laurent Hamery Daniela Hasenbring Junko V. Igarashi Julie Langman Umberto Lazzari Mike Lyons Kenneth Nicol Jordon Philips Aleksei Rusev Daniel Paul Sheerin Clifford Stein Taisuke Tanimura Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Jon Ware Mariatta Wijaya Production Management Regaye M. Fulcher • Suzanne Labrie • Julie Zackary Artist Management & Development Alishia Adams Greg Berridge Sonia Gilmore Maribeth Glass Stephanie Greco Jody Jessop Michelle Ledesma Catherine McQuaid Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Ryan Pollreisz Rosie Server Steven Taylor Jacinta Wellwood Systems Administrators David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Winters Michael Trujillo Derrick MacPherson Hector Ornelas Systems Engineers Nick Bali Gerardo De La Cruz Stewart Hoffman Alejandro Galindo Farnoosh Trujillo Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Taryn McDonnell Steven Allred Robert Humphreys Terence Mills Alexander Prigarin Angel Trujillo Dan Villarreal Robb Beggs Nicolas Gamba Justin Lee Hannah Armengol Jason Gray Cal Man Arundeep Singh Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Support Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Andrea Lackey Pace Addison Pauli Chris Wilson Leah Wouters Senior Management Shauna Bryan Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Elaine Alaniz Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Kevin Hart Chantal Hennessey Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Jennifer Nelson Kevin Noel Matthew H. Sharack David Schulenburg Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras William Townsend Stephanie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis 3D Visual Development John Butiu Stephane Couture Dan Gutierrez Todd Pilger Josh Riley Brittany Shively Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Deck The Halls" Traditional "Jingle Bells" Written by James Pierpont "I’ve Gotta Be Me" Written by Walter Marks "Waltzing Matilda" Written by Christina Macpherson and Banjo Paterson "Push Play" Written by Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz and Sixx Johnson Performed by Sixx John Courtesy of Bridge Compositions "Squares And Circles" Written by Mansa Wakili, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz and Jaron Lamot Performed by The Lazerbeams Courtesy of The Math Club "We’re Not Gonna Take It" Written by Daniel Dee Snider Performed by Twisted Sister Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Heavy" Written by Ali Theodore and Vincent Alfieri Performed by Narcotica Courtesy of DeeTown Entertainment Under license from Format Entertainment "American Made" Written by Owen Thomas and Lily-May Young Performed by Ellem Courtesy of T.Y. Music Group By arrangement with Sugaroo! "PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen)" Written and Performed by PIKOTARO Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC "Marry Me Someday" Written by Roberto Benozzo, Simone Chivilo, Massimo Valli and Dan Zagor Performed by Plastic People Courtesy of Plastic People Music Under license from Format Music Solutions "Lose Control" Written by Jason French Muniz, Daniel Mestanza, Adrian Alvarado, Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Damato Courtesy of Bridge Compositions "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Wham! Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd & Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Feel This Moment" Written by Christina Aguilera, Nasri Atweh, Magne Furuholmen, Morten Harket, Chantal Kreviazuk, Nolan Lambroza, Adam Messinger, Armando Christian Perez, Urales Vargas and Pal Waaktaar Performed by Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Disco Inferno" Written by Leroy Green and Tyrone "Have Mercy" Kersey Performed by The Trammps Courtesy of San Juan Music Group By arrangement with Fine Gold Music "Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix Radio Edit)" Written by Omar Pasley, Mark Bradford, Clifton Dillon, Sly Dunbar and Ryan Dillon Performed by OMI Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC "The Magic Flute: Queen of the Night" K. 620 Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Emanuel Schikaneder "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" Written by Ricky Hawk and Timothy Mingo Performed by Silento Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Whistle (While You Work It)" Written by Jeremy Dussolliet, Timothy Sommers, Kate Tizzard, Jorge Menezes, Teal Douville, Jonathan Rotem, Andrew Da Silva, Jose Pinheiro and Emily Warren Schwartz Performed by Katy Tiz Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Contains a sample of "Falador Passa Mal" Performed by Os Originais Do Samba Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Brasil Ltda. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Bubble Butt" Written by Thomas Pentz, Bruno Mars, Valentino Khan, Izana Ebon Davis, Michael Stevenson and Dave Taylor Performed by Major Lazer feat. Bruno Mars, Tyga & Mystic Courtesy of Secretly Canadian Bruno Mars appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Mystic appears courtesy of Forward Recordings, Inc. By arrangement with The Royalty Network, Inc. "Nobody Knows The Trouble I’ve Seen" Traditional "Fireball" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joseph Spargur Performed by Pitbull feat. John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Diamonds" Written by Mikkel Eriksen, Sia Furler, Tor Hermansen and Benjamin Levin "Living In Luxury" Written by Nadia Fay Finkelstein Performed by Girls Love Shoes Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Good Vibrations" Written by Eric Frederic, Jason Desrouleaux, Clarence Coffee, Jr., Nate Mercereau, Joe Spargur, Toby Wincorn and Tom Peyton Produced and Performed by Ricky Reed Ricky Reed appears courtesy of Epic Records © 2017 Sony Pictures Animation Inc. All Rights Reserved. Sony Pictures Animation Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. "Candy Crush Saga" app courtesy of King Digital Entertainment. "Crackle" app courtesy of Sony "Dropbox" app courtesy of Dropbox, Inc. "Facebook" app courtesy of Facebook, Inc. "Instagram" app courtesy of Instagram "Just Dance" app courtesy of Ubisoft "Shazam" app courtesy of Shazam Entertainment Limited. "Snapchat" app icon courtesy of Snap Inc. "Spotify" app courtesy of Spotify AB "Twitch" trademark courtesy of Twitch Interactive, Inc. "Twitter" app courtesy of Twitter, Inc. "WeChat" app courtesy of Tencent Holdings Limited "YouTube" app courtesy of Google Inc. "Apples Are Yummy" courtesy of Busy Beavers "2 Talking Dogs Argue - Subtitled! Mishka & Laika" courtesy of Matthew Gardea "5 Ways to Eat Indomie Mie Goreng (Instant Noodles)" courtesy of The Fung Bros. "ABC Song | 3D Animation from LittleBabyBum!" video courtesy of El Bebe Productions Limited "Aquí" Music Video Performed by Kany García feat. Abel Pintos Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "ASMR - 3 Triggers for You! (Brushing, Hand Movement, Sea Glass)" courtesy of Gibi "Barbie Transformation Tutorial" courtesy of Michelle Phan "Chair Massage (Part 1)" courtesy of Ryan Hoyme aka MassageNerd "Gánale a tu profesor | truco" courtesy of Math2Me "Giant Candy Chupa Chups Lollipops Giant Gummy Sour Worms Nerds Sweets Tasting" courtesy of CKN Toys "How to Play With Your Toddler 101: PlayGround!" courtesy of Andy Schrock "How Was Burning Man?" courtesy of Kevin Oeser "I Like Trains (asdfmovie song)" courtesy of TomSka "Ice Cream Song - Mother Goose Club Songs for Children" video courtesy of Sockeye Media LLC "Korean Spicy Noodle Challenge!" created by Glozell Green by arrangement with Green Lit Enterprises, Inc. "Longest Tongue Ever!" courtesy of Jesse Garfield, Mike Garfield "Magic Chocolate Lava Cake" courtesy of Ann Reardon (How To Cook That) "Meet My Twin Sister! Twin Tag" created by Meg DeAngelis exclusively for the MayBaby YouTube Channel "Nugget in a Biscuit!!" and "Viral Song" courtesy of Tobuscus "Poo Emoji Meringue Cookies – Nerdy Nummies" courtesy of Rosanna Pansino "Quick and Easy: Winged Liner" courtesy of Dulce Candy Ruiz "Top 21 Frisbee Trick Shots 2013" courtesy of BrodieSmith21 "Rocks" Music Video Performed by Life of Dillon Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "So Good" Music Video Performed by Zara Larsson courtesy of Record Company TEN/Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Surprised Kitty" courtesy of Rozzzafly "TV Dinner" created by Simon’s Cat Limited, part of the Endemol Shine UK Group "Voy Que Quemo" Music Video Performed by Mau y Ricky Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Water Bottle Flip Edition" courtesy of Dude Perfect "What I Really Look Like" courtesy of Ami Yamato "What if the Earth Stopped Spinning?" courtesy of Michael Stevens "Where My Baes At?" courtesy of Miranda Sings "Will It Deep Fry? - Taste Test" courtesy of Good Mythical Morning Special Thanks Tyler Schnoebelen Production Babies Adama Mary, Alba, Brielle Pui-Yin Lam, Hana Marie, Indiana Gold, Isla, Juan Fernando, Kylie Morikawa, Leila Reischel, Lily, Lucia, Magnolia Sacha, Olivia, Reynold, Ritvi Rohit, Seth, Vishwan, Yuna, Zenta "emoji"™ is a trademark of emoji company GmbH used under license. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Sony Category:Movie credits Category:Columbia Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:LStar Capital